How We Came To Be
by The King's Mistress
Summary: This is, if you will, a short fiction written as to how the King more or less came across his Mistress and Queen. Unfortunately, the person who owns the Queen does not want her stories/sides posted, so it's mainly the Mistress's.  Jareth Ocs


__**I'm sorry for the not-so-great writing skills, again, this is one of my earlier stories.**

**But as in the description, this is just a blurb written to show how the King re-met the Mistress after the years had passed, but before she tried his Labyrinth, as well as how he came to meet his Queen. Unfortunately, the Queen's side will not be posted, as the writer for said story does not want her works displayed online.**

**And funny enough, we had decided his role of pretending to be a councillor, _before_ reading the first couple parts of the '_Return to the Labyr__inth_' manga, buuuuut as you can see, it sort of worked out in the end!**

**Anyways, please _try_ to enjoy...? Putting the sue-ish-ness aside...?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Come on, bell, come on...' <em>I thought, staring intensely at the clock that hung above he door,_ 'twenty more minutes, just twenty more-'_

I jumped slightly, as my thoughts were cut short as the class's phone suddenly rang, drawing everyone's attention. The teacher sighed, getting up and walking over, all eyes fixed on him. I too, was watching eagerly, silently begging that it not be for or about me. I quietly inhaled a deep breath as he hung up the phone, and turned to face the class.

"It was the office, just calling to inform us about a last minute assembly that'll be taking place after lunch today," he said, and I let out a huge sigh in relief, as my fellow classmates boo'd the thought of another assembly.

"Oh yes, and..." he paused, looking around the room before his eyes fell on me, "they want you down in Room 142 right away."

"Awww, but Sir, do I really haaave to..?" I whined, lowering my head slightly. I was hoping they would've forgotten that stupid meeting with the councillor. It was almost routine now-they were constantly calling me down for one thing or another, whether it was for skipping, wanting to drop out of another class, skipping, other teachers reporting my 'lack of enthusiasm or interest', skipping, dropping grades, skipping, being late to class, oh, and did I mention skipping? Yeah-I tend to do a LOT of that apparently. But to be honest, I only skip the pointless classes, or that stupid after-lunch enrichment class thing. That _also_ fell under the category of pointless classes, but y'know. None of the other 'issues' are all that much of issues! Grades rise and drop all the time, how could _anyone_ be enthusiastic in a boring class, and having to repeat a grade, of COURSE I would want to drop the classes I already passed!

"Yes, you have to, now get goin' before the call back to complain!" he half joked, opening the door, "and bring your stuff, I don't see any point in coming back afterwards."

"But..." I began, but stopped, a small plan of escape coming to mind, "Alright, fine.."

Collecting my too-big-to-be-a-real-binder and pencil cases, I stalked out of the room and down the halls, heading towards my locker. I put my stuff away and stretched, before shutting it and walking off...in the opposite direction of where I was supposed to go. On purpose, I might add. I would merely bide my time until lunch and then leave school property for the duration of it. After what felt like ten minutes but was only five, the PA system came on. I grinned, leaning against the wall, figuring it was the bell. That grin faded into a pout as a woman's scratchy voice poured over the speakers, specifically stating that I must go down to the office immediately.

I heaved a heavy sigh before sulking off towards the offices. This wouldn't end; they'd get me either way. What's the worst that could happen, anyways? I mean, I've been behaving... for the most part... I only skipped 4 classes this week! Despite it only being Wednesday...

I finally made it to the small hallway; the location of the Guidance Councillor's office. With another sigh, I slowly ventured just inside the door, looking over at the... Councillor..? I tensed up, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. This... isn't the Councillor-did I walk into the wrong room..?

He had looked up from the papers he was writing on, watching. I felt my face go very red, and I swear there was a hint of a smile forming on his face. I slowly turned, taking a step towards the door.

"I presume you are..." I flinched softly as he paused in his words, trying to cloud out the sound of his voice as he stated my name in a cool and controlled tone. "You're rather late.."

_'Oh god, he knows my name...'_ I thought, slowly turning back to face him, avoiding eye contact. "S-s-sorry, S-Sir..."

I didn't recognize him.. Though I must admit, I can recognize good looks when I see th-_Oh GOD, what am I thinking?_

"Please, have a seat.." he spoke gently, motioning towards one of the chairs next the desk. I slowly meandered over to the one furthest from him, and sat down, staring at the floor. The only four words were racing repeatedly through my mind being 'oh god oh god oh god oh god, male male male male male male'. I shivered, sensing his eyes on me.

"Good afternoon. My name is Jareth King, and I am the replacement Guidance Councillor for the school," he began, walking past me and gently shutting the door. I watched him move, not wanting to let him out of my sight... Despite it being a small room. He turned his head and made eye contact with me, and I couldn't help but quickly turn away, trying to cover my blushing with the sleeve of my shirt. He walked back, stopping right in front of me.

"Is something the matter..?" he asked, sounding more like he was teasing me than being serious. I shut my eyes tight, shaking my head as if to say 'no'. My eyes were beginning to sting._ 'Don't cry-don't you DARE cry!'_

"Now then, I have been reading through your file, and seeing as you've been sent here quite a few times, you seem to have... Quite a few problems with following rules, hm? Oh, and, please, feel free to correct me at any time. I do not wish to offend."

The sound of his voice was just so... so... I don't even know-he's a complete stranger to me, and yet... I shuddered before shaking my head, 'no', again. I was beginning to panic slightly, as not only do I _not_ know him, but he knows a bit about me, as him being so direct and getting right into it was leaving me fairly unnerved. I was not good with being around men before, and this new male is certainly not helping.

"No? No you don't have problems with following rules, or no you won't be correcting me? If the latter, I have signed papers here that beg to differ," he stated matter-of-factually, gesturing over to the papers on his desk. "Now, tell me why this seems to be a recurring habit. Trouble at home-troubles at school? Have you gone through any traumatic experiences as of late-lost a loved one, perhaps? Are you under a lot of stress? Have you been abusing any substances?"

_'Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't-'_

"It is rather impolite to not face someone while they are speaking to you." he said, still in front of me. There was a moment of silence, as he seemed to be waiting. My face must have been beet-red by then. I could feel the tears welling up, and awaited the final blow that would send them spilling. He crouched down, becoming eye-level with me, though I kept my head down, as well as my gaze. I could feel him watching me, waiting as I struggled not to make eye contact. Though I couldn't help watching as he moved his hand towards my face, but I turned my head away, closing my eyes once more. This didn't stop him however, as I felt his hand beneath my chin. I made no moves against him as he redirected me so I was facing him, despite my eyes being closed. He left his hand there, probably just in case I tried to look away again.

"Look at me," he spoke softly, yet sternly. "Look at me..."

I couldn't help but to obey, slowly opening my eyes. His face was so close to mine.. My tears had already begun to spill, so with nothing left to lose, I raised my gaze to meet his.

_'This man... His eyes... They're not the same colour.. He reminds me of...'_

"You can trust me," he reassured with a sly smile as he backed off slightly, rising up as he stood straight once more, turning to return behind his desk. "There's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you."

And for some reason... Despite not being able to really show it... I actually believed him...

Little had I known, at that time, that there was so much more to this man, as well as the strange connection we apparently had, than I could ever have imagined. The awkwardness I felt around him, though, never really dissipated. Given that he was a _man_ after all. And he was tall.. And beautiful.. And, what the hell am I saying? I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Something the matter, my dear..?" he asked, raising a brow at me.

"N-no Sir..." I replied, covering my embarrassed smile with my sleeve as I discreetly bit my lip softly.

He was so nice to me.. And the more time I spent with him, the more familiar to me he seemed. At times, I felt rather uncomfortable about it. He would always be asking me questions about myself or my past, but I never really answered them. Not one hundred percent truthfully.. But that's not to say that I was lying to him! Merely... Evading any direct or deep answers.. The kind of answers he was waiting to hear. Just because I believe I can trust him, that doesn't mean I can physically trust him..

He seemed to really enjoy toying with me though. He would always make me blush in the simplest and most meaningless of ways. Whether it was his clothing _accidentally_ brushing against me as he passed, or glancing over at me and giving a slight smirk, or even showing up right behind me and scaring the living hell out of me by being right there as soon as I would turn around-crashing right into him half of the time! His favourite means of torture? Making even the slightest bit of physical contact. Whether it was gently placing his hand on my back to 'point me in a certain direction', putting his hand on my shoulder, or even, at times, when no one was really around or paying attention, he would have his arm lightly placed around my waist as he lead me somewhere, though usually to his office or a room that wasn't in use where we could speak. It seemed to almost be a game to him. But who knows - I could be dead wrong here. It could all just be a part of my imagination. I mean, chances are, it was. It was hard to tell what truth lay behind those mismatched eyes...

It wasn't until one day, that I actually made a request, which really piqued his interest. I asked him if he would consider meeting a really close friend of mine. I was positive she would just adore him. And I thought he might really find her interesting as well.

After the truth came out, as hard to believe as it was for the both of us, we learned the secret life lived by our _guidance councillor_. He really had been more than we both had bargained for, and as time went on, that mattered so very little to the _both_ of us.

He had needed a Queen, but I could never assume such a role, whether it was real or not, and so I passed it had passed that title off to my friend, who was far more capable to play such a role. I, myself, had suggested becoming his servant, as I truly wouldn't have minded merely _serving_ under him. Thus I became one of his head chefs, as I knew rather well how to cook. He also gave me the side title of his Mistress, as he did not find that being his servant was good enough in _his_ eyes. And so I became the elusive Mistress, that most others merely heard rumours of.

But he was our King, my friend; his Queen, and I one of his loyal servants and Mistress. Those were merely just titles, but that certainly has yet to stop us from enjoying them. Each an everyday was an adventure for us, living both Above and in the Underground.


End file.
